The invention relates to fuel release mechanisms for aircraft and in particular to mechanisms for quickly releasing or "dumping" a large amount of fuel in a short time.
The need for a fuel dump mechanism may arise when a pilot of an aircraft, for whatever reasons, faces an impending forced or crash landing wherein structural damage to the aircraft may be expected.
In a conventional aircraft most of the fuel is contained in tanks in wings which is the best suited location, but the wings are also exposed and are often damaged in forced landings.
Where most small aircraft do not have fuel releasing mechanisms most large aircraft do have means for releasing fuel to the outside. These conventional fuel release means are not fast enough for the intended purpose, which is to cope with dire rapidly developing emergencies. When conventional means are used, the fuel to be released is pumped out of the tanks to an external vent by engine driven pumps. Using the instant invention, the fuel is dumped out by opening large valves.
At times, however, in cases of emergency there may not be sufficient time or engine power available for evacuating the tanks. The instant invention is for use in such situations and contemplates a quick sudden release of a large amount of fuel by means of large fuel dumping valves in the wing tanks, in order to avoid a forced landing with possible damage to the fuel tanks and the attendant fire danger if the fuel should be spilled and ignited at the landing.
There may be situations, such as fire in the aircraft, in the fuel tanks or in an engine, wherein quick release of fuel may save the aircraft. Releasing the fuel, if there is a fuel cell fire, effectively puts out the fire, where there are no other means in the present art. Such situations may be caused by collisions in the air, air combat or the like.
The quick releasing of a heavy fuel load has the additional benefit of lightening the aircraft which results in a significantly greater power to weight ratio, which, in an emergency may enable the pilot to regain control of the aircraft, or the aircraft to reach a more favorable landing location.
It is not the intended purpose to dump all the fuel which would result in loss of engine power. It is assumed that a small fuselage tank or a partitioned-off area within the main tank is available.